Chase and the Chocolate Factory
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off Roald Dahl's story and movie. Chase gets forced to go to the factory with Jack. Chase hates life. Profanities.


**The idea came to me after watching the Original "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory" earlier today. Strangely enough, I think this will be one of my best ideas yet.**

**Flame me! Tell me I've killed the character! I WAS TRYING TO! I wanted to kill his character and turn it into a blob of goo that I could mold to fit Wonka-land!**

**Not allowed on YouTube right now… Made my dad's bill go up by 70 extra bucks… Oops… YouTube kills the bills… **

**Midterms are over. Now I have a project, crutches for 4 chapters, a research paper, and I need to print a syllabus… My teachers are stupid. Did they think I could get all that done, plus everything else, when I had to study? Which do they want? Studying, or homework done? Gosh… I don't understand their mindset. **

**Well, enough of me and my ranting. Enjoy this crack fic!**

**Chase and the Chocolate Factory!**

"Why are you giving me chocolate?"

The irritated groan of the Prince of Darkness left his throat as Spicer squirmed closer toward him. Spicer smiled nervously and Chase Young, said Prince, narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Spicer, first name Jack, squeaked out, "Well I thought a tour of a chocolate factory would be something you've never done before… It'd be like a vacation…"

Chase glanced at the candy bar in Jack's hands and he asked, "Don't you have to win the contest to do that?"

"I checked and made sure this one had a Golden Ticket in it! I used the Falcon's Eye to check! I wanted you to have it!" Jack said, scooching closer, and stretching his arms out further.

After a moment of whimpering from Jack, growling in hatred from Chase, and then awkward silence, Chase snatched the bar from Jack and read over the Ticket inside the wrapper. He would have no peace from Jack if he didn't agree to go on this ridiculous tour, so Chase simply said he'd go.

And so, two days later, Chase stood outside the gates of an enormous factory with several random children, and, unfortunately for him, Spicer. This had all been a ploy just to get Chase to accompany him on the trip of a lifetime- Chase was infuriated that he fell for it.

A loud bell rang and all eyes went to the glass doors at the front of the factory. The door opened slowly, and out stepped a man in a purple pea coat. Chase scoffed and inwardly gagged. Quite the statement he was making, the burning purple, but it certainly was not a good one.

The man walked up to all of them and shook all of their hands, introducing himself as Willy Wonka. Chase wished he didn't have to shake his hand, but it was only polite to do so.

He led them inside, they hung their coats up, of course Chase and Jack didn't, they had no coats, and the man had the children come sign a contract.

"Should I sign too?" Jack asked Chase, looking up at him nervously for approval.

Chase scowled at him and hissed, "Do you think I care…?"

Needless to say, Jack hurried up and signed his name on the contract. Once everyone had signed, Wonka led them through a hall, to a room with one door, and no other. Chase was the only one to stand completely still in the tiny room- he was already fed up with this place. And having someone repeatedly step on his toes wasn't helping.

The strange man re-opened the door and a new hallway appeared. Chase thought it was slightly amusing, but he found it irrational in itself.

Everyone around him was babbling about how it was impossible to go through the door into a different hallway, and that made Chase wish even more so that he wasn't there.

Wonka played a cute little tune on a keyboard and let them into a room filled with smells of sugar and chocolate. He told them everything was edible. But Chase spotted a few balloons instantly and frowned to himself. But he envisioned Spicer trying to eat a balloon and a smile returned to his face.

Once Wonka let them go eat, the children ran as fast as they could go, but Chase simply stood beside the man. He did not particularly have a sweet tooth- why would he want to eat pounds upon pounds of sugar?

Eventually Chase walked over to a river, completely brown and not translucent in the least, and he just watched his brown reflection ripple. That is, until a child beside him shouted about little men.

Lifting his head, Chase fell onto his rear and shouted in shock and anger. Sure enough, there were small men, wearing ridiculous white trousers with puffs at the knees, and their faces were orange, their hair was green, and their eyebrows were white.

Chase propped himself up with his hands and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE HIDEOUS THINGS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT THE FUCK!"

The profanities shocked everyone. Chase jumped to his feet, grabbed Jack's collar, and snarled, "Alright Spicer, we've had some fun. Now we're getting the **fuck** out of here."

And Jack wailed and whined and cried the whole way out of the building and all the way home…

THE END.

**Well… I'll never do that again. And It is official. I am insane.**

**DreamRaven13, I have questions for you, but you blocked Private Messaging. I can't talk to you! I had a question! GYAH!**


End file.
